Deadland
Deadland is a 2011 post-apocalyptic horror drama television series. Original run is October 4, 2010-October 30, 2014. Summary Season 1 (2010-2011) Season 2 (2011-2012) Season 3 (2012-2013) Season 4 (2013-2014) Main Cast Missy Peregrym as Madison Andrews- The main protagonist. She is Tabby's sister and starts a relationship with Spencer. She escaped the apocalypse with her boyfriend Joshua, he then dies and she left to fight for her life until she meets a group of survivors reunites with her sister Tabby, best friend Carly and Tabby's boyfriend Rodney. She is brave, smart and knows how to survive but used to be weak and whiny until her boyfriend's death. She use to be a nurse along with Carly. Her main weapon is a machete. (seasons 1-) Michael Welch as Spencer Ford- He is the leader of the survivors. He starts a relationship with Madison. He is brave, honest and cares alot about his group. He was a police officer. His main weapon is a .357 Magnum. (seasons 1-4) Eliza Taylor as Tabitha "Tabby" Andrews- Madison's younger sister. She is Rodney's girlfriend. She is weak and afraid to kill zombies and is afraid of the new world. She becomes brave in the middle of season 1. She usually avoids danger but does help kill the zombies. Her main weapon is a fighting knife. She use to be a college student and wanted to be an author. (seasons 1-6) Brenton Thwaites as Rodney Parker- Tabby's boyfriend. He use to be a college student and wants to be a pilot. His main weapon is a double barrel shotgun. (seasons 1-5) Dana Davis as Samantha "Sam" Jackson- She is an outsider from the others but helps out the group. She becomes good friends with Madison, Carly and Tabby. She use to be a female fighter. Her main weapon is a spear. (seasons 1-7) Cameron Richardson as Carly Jones- Madison's best friend. She was a nurse along with Madison. Her main weapon is a crowbar. (seasons 1-2) Adrian Pasdar as Andrew Blake- Terri's husband and Skylar's father. He owned a sports shop and in his free time he plays baseball. His main weapon is a wooden baseball bat. (seasons 1-2) Julie Benz as Terri Blake- Andrew's wife and Skylar's mother. She owned a hair salon. She does not have a weapon. (seasons 1-3) Adelaide Kane as Skylar Blake- Andrew and Terri's teenage daughter. She worked at her mother's hair salon. Her main weapon is a shovel. (seasons 1-) Mike Vogel as Trent Compton- He hunted with his father until he killed him with a pickaxe. His main weapon is a pickaxe. (seasons 1-2) Oliver Hudson as Dean Chambers- He was very rich and is nice to everyone. He is Cole's brother but is mean to everyone. His main weapon is a tomahawk. (seasons 1-5) Sean Faris as Cole Chambers- He was very rich and is mean to everyone. He is Dean's brother but he is nice to everyone. His main weapon is a Cricket bat. (seasons 1-3) Max Thieriot as Brett Coleman- He was with his father but killed him and met Gabe on the road. His main weapon is a chainsaw. (seasons 1-3) Jay Hernandez as Gabe Cortez- He was a firefighter before the apocalypse. He first met Brett on the road. His main weapon is a fireaxe. (main seasons 1, 3-5; guest season 2) Nick Zano as Richard Mitchell- He use to play golf with his father before the apocalypse. His father turned and he killed him. His main weapon is a golf club. (seasons 1-2) India Eisley as Max (guest season 1; main seasons 2-5) Matthew Fox as Jack McQueen- He is the main antagonist and seems to be nice but turns really dark soon. His main weapon is a Browning BDA. (main season 2; guest season 3) Eiza Gonzalez as Mia (seasons 2-6) Dave Franco as Shane (season 2) Deborah Ann Woll as Aria (seasons 2-3) Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Cori Johnson- A new member who meets Spencer's group along the way and is Summer's sister. Her main weapon is a Gator pro. (Season 2 recurring, season 3-7 main) Maika Monroe as Maggie Weston (recurring seasons 2-3; main seasons 4-) Cody Longo as Mike- A character from Dead and Gone that comes across Spencer's group and the leader of his group. (seasons 4-6) Shenae Grimes as Riley- A character from Dead and Gone that comes across Spencer's group and a skater girl. (seasons 4-) Kyle Gallner as Robby- A character from Dead and Gone that comes across Spencer's group and a geek. (seasons 4-) Marielle Jaffe as Katie- A character from Dead and Gone that comes across Spencer's group and Mike's girlfriend. (seasons 4-5) Recurring Cast Randy Wayne as Paul Adams- A former police officer who trains the group how to use a gun. His main weapon is a Glock 17. (Season 1-4) Amanda Righetti as Kristi Blackwell- She is in a relationship.with Kristi after the apocalypse and Cassidy's older sister. Her main weapon is a scythe. (Season 1-2) Leven Rambin as Cassidy Blackwell- Kristi's sister, she looks up to her older sister and doesn't get along with Sam at first. Her main weapon is a hatchet. (Season 1) Patrick Flueger as Billy Cooper, he was a doctor before the apocalypse and is the doctor of the group. His main weapon is an AK-47. (Season 1-4) Diora Baird as Amber Martin, she was a stripper before the apocalypse but only did it so she can pay her mother's bills. She is very cheerful and knows how to use a gun. Her main weapon is a Ruger Mini-14. (Season 1) Brian Geraghty as Gavin Cavanaugh, he was a businessman before the apocalypse and helps out in dangerous situations. His main weapon is a hammer. (Season 1) Main Cast Gallery MissyPeregrym48662_250h.jpg|Madison Andrews